


The Pretty Little Blond in the Church Choir

by Little_brat



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_brat/pseuds/Little_brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year-old Bucky has just moved to Brooklyn and is determined to marry the pretty blond in the church choir, even when his princess turns out to be a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Little Blond in the Church Choir

**Author's Note:**

> My sister needed choirboy!Steve and this just... happened....  
> Sorry....

   Eight-year-old James Buchanan Barnes knew two things for certain: First, that his new house was better than his old house because he got his own room, and second, that he was going to marry the pretty little blond girl in the church choir.

   The Barnes Family was new to Brooklyn, and the whole church knew it. George and Winifred had moved from upstate New York with their two children, Bucky and Rebecca, just the week before.

   “Mama,” Bucky whispered, wiggling in his seat, “See the pretty blond girl in the front row?”

   “Yes.”

“I'm going to marry her when we're grown-ups.”

   “That's nice, sweetie.”

   It _was_ nice, Bucky thought. They would live in a nice big apartment with a dog, his wife would sing, they would dance (Bucky loved dancing, especially with his mom, she knew all the steps) and Bucky would make sure to hug and kiss his wife lots every day so she would never be sad.

  Rebecca's little hand on his coat pulled Bucky out of his daydream and he quickly stood up and filed out of the pew with the rest of his family for communion.

   After the service everyone went downstairs for coffee, Bucky was practically bouncing at the thought of meeting his future bride. Rebecca, being four, was excited about the promise of juice and a cookie.

   The second Bucky got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the pretty blond sitting on a pew against the wall doubled over and coughing violently.

    “I'm going to get my princess some tea,” Bucky informed his mother before heading off.

   Whenever Bucky got a cough his mother made him tea, and his dad said a man should never arrive for a date empty-handed so tea, Bucky thought, was the perfect solution.

   “I brought you tea,” Bucky offered the cup to his princess.

   “Thank you.”

   “I'm Bucky, nice to meet you.”

   “I'm Steve, it's a pleasure.”

   “We should get married,” Bucky remarked conversationally as he sat down beside Steve. Steve glared at Bucky,

   “I'm seven and we're both boys.”

   “So?” Bucky replied, “When we're grown-ups we'll be allowed to get married.”

   A blond woman walked over, “How's your asthma, honey?” she asked Steve.

   “It's fine, Mama,” Steve answered, “This is Bucky, we're going to get married when we're grown-ups.”

   “Well, it's lovely to meet you, Bucky, I'm Mrs. Rogers.”

   “Pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” Bucky stood to shake hands and offered his most charming smile. Rebecca chose that moment to run up and hug her big brother with a cheerful, slightly garbled cry of “congratulations”. George and Winifred were right behind her. As the grown-ups talked, Bucky took the opportunity to quietly kiss Steve's cheek. Steve blushed bright red but quickly returned the kiss. I'm going to love Steve for my whole life, Bucky thought.


End file.
